zontaifandomcom-20200215-history
Species Levels
The Zon'Tai, being watchers of all reality's, have classifications on sentient species within them, which is measured based on Evolutionary development rate, culture, physical traits, abilities and Technology (with relative use of such) This page with attempt to outline these levels. Which are from 1 - 10. LEVEL 1 SPECIES A level one species is, of course, the lowest level a species can be classified as. Animals and other known sub-lifeforms with no culture to speak of fall into this category. This does not include pack animals. NOTE: This classification only relates to the most dominant species of a planet, and as such does not include pets. If another more advanced lifeforms lives upon a said planet, NO classification is given, unless said species starts to show development into self sustaining culture. I.E wiping out the dominant species of the planet. LEVEL 2 SPECIES A Level two Species is lifeforms which show evidence of some culture and commerce and are the dominant species of a planet, this classification can also be given to a second species that are subservient to a higher class species on the same planet, such as a slave race. However a higher classification can be given to the second species if they a. overpower or destroy the dominant one or b. separate or join a culture on equal ground. LEVEL 3 LIFEFORM A level 3 lifeform is any lifeforms that shows high cultural background and some technology advancements, that of which are the equivalent to that of a medieval type period or onward, a higher classification is not given when technology advances. As such a species can remain at the level even when capable of FTL travel. However, if a species culturally develops as well as physically and mentally a higher level can be given. LEVEL 4 LIFEFORM A Level 4 lifeform is that of machine life and as such the species that created it, the mechanical or artificial life is automatically given this classification, however there is a pre requisite, the lifeforms that created the robotic life, if level 3, they must fill the criteria of said level, I.E Show sighs of advanced culture, like tradition and peace. Some Exceptions apply. LEVEL 5 SPECIES A level 5 species, is a species that show signs of multiple cultures and that may occasionally partake in warfare. They also show sighs of a more advanced technology, something around the level of 21st century earth, NOTE: In some cases level 5 lifeforms have not created artificial life, though do fall into this level based on other factors. LEVEL 6 SPECIES A level 6 Species is one that has achieved a level of technology that involved FTL Travel and food synthesis, though this factor is somewhat subjective, it is primarily determined though the technology level mixed with cultural influence of said tech and the application of it. For instance a species that has achived energy weapons or reality weapons, will not classify, due to the application of the tech, being for war and harm. LEVEL 7 SPECIES A Level 7 Species is a species that has gained the ability of telepathic or emphatic abilities and is also determined though the use and application of such abilities, a species with these abilites can also be classed level 3 if said abilities are not used in a manor demanded for such a high rank, or if the abilities are suppressed. This level is also given to a species that has high cultural background, I.E No drive for war or fighting, but a need for defence only, they must also have technology which can help enhance the species as a whole, such again as a space travel organisation and exploration. This is subjective to the person evaluating. LEVEL 8 SPECIES UNDER CONSTRUCTION!!!